


it was a promise

by dreampynch



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Chapter 39, M/M, The Raven King Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 09:43:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6978229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreampynch/pseuds/dreampynch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the prompt: "You heard me. Take. It. Off."</p><p>(aka my version of Chapter 39, The Raven King)</p>
            </blockquote>





	it was a promise

They stood on the porch, gazes locked. Both of them were breathless and speechless, hearts pounding to an imaginary electronic beat in stark contrast with the peaceful night that enveloped them. Ronan’s hands lingered beneath Adam’s top while Adam cupped the other boy’s cheek in his palm. Ronan relaxed into the touch, closing his eyes briefly.

Adam leaned in again but Ronan shifted hesitantly so he pulled up short.

“Hey,” said Adam softly, bringing his other arm up so he now framed Ronan’s face with both his hands. Ronan opened one eye. “I want this, okay? I thought I just made that pretty clear.”

Ronan sighed. “You can change your mind.”

“You gave me a choice. I made it,” Adam replied, matter of factly. He leaned in again, and this time wasn’t met with any resistance.

This kiss was not fiery oceans or thundering storms. It was not the scent of burning rubber combined with the thrill of speeding along Henrietta streets. It was not fire or air or water.

It was a promise.

As mouths collided and breaths gasped, both boys conveyed what they could not say with words. That touch to the stomach swore these feelings were more than a passing crush. That firm grip on prominent hipbones was a reminder that these hands would always be there to catch and support. That sweep of thumb against cheekbone spoke of nights like this to come. That kiss on the throat vowed that times spent apart would always end with times spent together.

It was a promise.

Adam took Ronan’s hand and led him into the house and Ronan clicked the door shut behind them. Adam didn’t think he’d ever seen Ronan shut a door so gently in his life. They reached the living room and Adam positioned himself with his back to the wall and lured Ronan towards him.

Tenderness was replaced with heat and desire as lips were crushed together once more. Ronan gasped when Adam bit down on his bottom lip and had to brace his forearms against the wall either side of Adam’s head. His breath caught again when Adam grazed his teeth across the delicate skin of his throat. They both moaned at the contact when Adam bucked his hips as Ronan raked his nails down Adam’s back.

“Off,” mumbled Adam into Ronan’s mouth, tugging at the hem of the other boy’s shirt.

Ronan pulled back, expression serious. “You sure?” he asked. He would have been content just holding Adam’s hand.

“You heard me. Take. It. Off.”

Ronan quirked an eyebrow but obliged, removing his top in one smooth movement. “Your turn.”

Adam took a moment to admire Ronan’s bare torso, rippled with tense muscle. He grinned appreciatively before registering what Ronan just said then checked his expression. He raised his arms.

“You can’t be serious,” said Ronan but he was laughing and stepped closer to lift Adam’s shirt over his head before discarding it on the floor without a glance. His hands hovered over Adam’s chest but before he could explore the shape of Adam he was being pushed back towards the sofa. Ronan misjudged the distance and found himself stumbling back and collapsing into the cushions, Adam propped on his elbows above him.

Another makeout session ensued, hands being more daring and sensations heightened from the acres of skin exposed. Adam, remembering Ronan’s attention to his hands days before, brought his fingers to Ronan’s mouth. He ground against Ronan beneath him and when he gasped, Adam slipped his fingers past Ronan’s lips.

“Mmm,” Ronan groaned around his mouthful and Adam smirked.

Eventually everything slowed and Ronan found himself sprawled on his front, Adam beside him studying the tattoo covering his back. Adam traced the design with his fingers before replacing the touch with his mouth, trailing kisses over the curls and whorls of black, paying particular attention to the hook that curved it’s way up Ronan’s neck.

“Unguibus et rostro,” Adam murmured into Ronan’s skin.

Ronan reached for Adam’s hand, removing it from his back and bringing it to his mouth then placing a tender kiss on each knuckle. He rolled onto his side and clutched Adam’s hands to his chest.

They stayed like that for a while, facing each other, fingers entwined until Adam’s eyelashes began to flutter with fatigue. Ronan on the other hand didn’t think he’d ever sleep again. Reality was now infinitely better than his dreams.

He clambered off the sofa as delicately as possible then hooked one arm under Adam’s knees and one behind his back and hoisted him up. Adam clung to Ronan’s neck, eyes closed, exhausted.

Ronan carried him to Declan’s room, setting Adam down gently on the bed and pulling a blanket over him. He planted a soft kiss on Adam’s forehead and whispered, “Goodnight, Adam.”

Ronan stood there for a moment listening to the sound of Adam’s breaths slowing. As he turned to leave, Adam stirred and murmured again, “Unguibus et rostro,” before giving in to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> because ch39 was way too short! hmu on tumblr @dreampynch :) feedback always welcome!<3


End file.
